Forever Yours: A Story of True Love and Friendship
by Mosie1213
Summary: Lucas Scott and Haley James...best friends thier entire lives. But Lucas realizes he wants more, though he knows he can't tell her how he feels. Just friends is better, right? But what will he think when someone else enters the picture? MORE INSIDE!
1. Synopsis

**Okay, so this is a Laley fanfic that I wrote like last summer and I've been so busy with my other stories, that I really haven't had time to finish this or get it up here. So I'm going to do it now while my work load is light LOL. I have some other stories that I would love to share, but I'm starting with this one cuz it's shorter.**

**Before I get to the story, I need to explain to you all how I am writing this. It is going to start out in the present, but then it will start to do flashbacks. Throughout the story, it will switch from present to past. I hope it doesn't get too confusing, but if it does, just feel free to ask any questions and I'll help you sort it out. Now, on to the story…**

**FOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVER**

**Wait, sorry…there's something else I should point out too. This story contains only Lucas, Haley, Karen and Keith and one guest star from the show. Although, I think some other characters are mentioned. **

**This story isn't as long as my other ones, which is why there are only a few main characters. So please enjoy anyway.**

**Synopsis:**

_Lucas Scott and Haley James…best friends their entire lives. Haley has had a rough life and Lucas has always been there to pick up the pieces. And because he's always been there, lately…Lucas has started to realize that he has more than friendship feelings for Haley. But he's too afraid to tell her, too afraid to ruin their friendship. Will he ever strike up the courage to tell her how he feels? And will he do it before it's too late?_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"He is so beautiful, Haley." Lucas Scott says to Haley James as they both stare down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Yeah, he's really little too." Haley replies. "And he's all ours."

Lucas leans down to kiss her and then the baby.

"What do you want to call him?" He asks when he sits up again, his arm draped over her shoulder.

Haley remains silent in thought as she considers. "How about Nathan? Nathan Lee?"

Lucas smiles. "I think that's perfect. What about his last name?"

"Well, I think it should be Scott. I mean, you plan to marry me one day, right?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too. I always will."

"Good."

"Can you take him for a few minutes while I take a shower?" Haley asks before passing Lucas her son, dressed in a light blue sleeper.

"Sure."

Haley walks to the bathroom as Lucas lays Nathan in the bassinet. "Welcome to the family…Nathan Lee Scott."

Lucas runs his hand over Nathan's soft, light brown head. He loves this feeling of being a father. Yet, it is strange because this little baby boy has changed so much of his life. His life had seemed so long and sort of depressing until the day he finally got the girl he'd longed for for so many years.

He's known Haley for as long as he can remember. His mother had been best friends with her mother throughout middle school, high school and college. And born within weeks of each other, Lucas and Haley have been best friends their entire lives.

For their entire lives, Lucas and Haley have been inseparable, believing they had an everlasting friendship. They had spent almost all of their time together as children and still remained close throughout high school, though other friends entered their lives. Through good times and hard times they were there for each other, especially through the tough times. And there have been plenty of tough times.

Haley has had a rough life. Her police officer father was killed when she was only ten. His death sent Haley's mother into a serious depression. She started drinking heavily and staying out late. After about a year, it was very common for Haley to wake up in the morning and find her mother either not home, or passed out on the sofa with an empty bottle of vodka near.

But Haley had loved her mother nonetheless and couldn't imagine losing another parent, so she tried not to let her mother's behavior bother, though everyone could see that it did, especially Lucas. He was there for her to get through it, as a best friend should be. Finally, when Haley was 15, her mother disappeared without any sort of goodbye to Haley.

Fortunately for Haley, Lucas' parents took her in so she would not have to be alone or sent to live with total strangers, since she had no other living relatives. Both of Lucas's parents were doctors and were almost always traveling, so that allowed Lucas and Haley to have more time alone at home. And the longer Haley lived with him, the more Lucas realized that to him, she wasn't just a friend anymore.

**So...what do you think? Please review. This is much different than the other stuff I've written, but it's something i wanted to try out. I'm sure most people will probably wonder why I didn't make this a Naley fic or why Nathan is not in this story, but the truth is, Nathan is in this story...sort of. LOL. The questions will be answered in future chapters I'm sure, so just be patient. Ask anyway if you want and I'll let you know if i can tell you or not. Please review!!! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 1

Thanks for the quick reviews everyone! I want to clarify a few things before I post the next chapter.

**Formerflautist- **I am old fashioned like that too, but there are reasons why, and the questions will be answered as I get into the background of the story. So please keep reading )

**Kandykanemel-** glad you like it so far.

**Pam211- **thanks for reading and thanks for the review

Now on with the story….

**Chapter One**

_**Twelve and a Half Months Earlier**_

_It was graduation day…finally. Lucas and Haley had been looking forward to this for the last four years. About 100 or so graduates filled three long rows of floding chairs on the school lawn. Family and friends filled up the rest. There was a stage set up in front. The principal, the superintendent and a few teachers were resting on cchairs set up on stage waiting for everyone to be seated so the ceremony could begin._

"_Aren't your parents coming?" Haley asked._

"_No," Lucas whispered back as the principal stood up to the podium. "That convention in New York was moved to today and they had to be there to speak."_

"_I'm sorry." Haley touched his shoulder._

"_Don't be. I'm not."_

_One week into the summer and Haley and Lucas were very hot. The first week of summer in Tree Hill, North Carolina always seemed to be the hottest week. But they were used to it. At lease they had a hug swimming pool. _

_Lucas stepped into the backyard in his swim shorts. Haley was tanning under the sun while she flipped through a magazine. Lucas stopped outside the door and stared at her. **She is so beautiful, **he thought. **I just wish I could run my fingers through that shiny, beautiful brown hair. And I'm just dying to kiss those beautiful…snap out of it, Lucas!**_

"_Hey Luke," Haley said, spotting him by the door. "Going for a swim?"_

"_Definitely." Lucas threw his towel on a pool chair. "It's so damn hot out here."_

"_Tell me about it." Haley tossed her magazine on the table next to her._

_Lucas smiled in mischievously. "I think I have an idea to cool you off."_

_He ran toward the pool and Haley panicked as she tried to move away quickly. "Luke…Lucas no!"_

_But before she could get away, Lucas flipped into the water, creating a violent splash, which went all the way to Haley._

"_Thank you so much," Haley said sarcastically as Lucas laughed._

"_I couldn't help it. At least you're not sweating anymore."_

"_Yeah." Haley chuckled. _

"_So what do you want for dinner?" Lucas asked when he swam to the edge of the pool._

"_I don't know. Your parents aren't going to be home tonight?"_

"_Not until late."_

"_Okay…well, how about I go to the store and see what I can find?"_

"_Cool. Just don't pick anything too healthy or gross okay?"_

"_Hey…healthy food is good for the body and the soul."_

"_Whatever." Lucas laughed and splashed her._

"_Hey!" Haley screamed, pulling a foot from the water._

_Lucas quickly grabbed her legs and pulled her into the pool with him._

_OTHOTHOTOHTOHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTOHTOHTOHTOHOTHTOOHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT_

Lucas enters the nursery where Haley is rocking Nathan as she feeds him.

"Hey, I'm meeting Skills and Mouth and some of the other guys from work at the River Court."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Have fun."

Lucas kissed Haley before looking down at the baby and saying, "Bye buddy."

Lucas leaves and a few minutes later, Haley carries the baby over to the crib and lays him in it.

"You are such a precious miracle," she whispers softly to him as she strokes his soft light head. "I am so glad you've come into my life."

OTHOTHOTHOTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTTOHTOHTOHTHTOHTHOTHOTOHTOHTOHOTOTH

_Haley slowly maneuvered the cart down the canned goods and jars aisle, searching for a dinner idea. She stopped and pulled a jar of Prego Traditional spaghetti sauce from the shelf and placed it in the cart. As she turned to the frozen goods aisle for garlic bread, her cart collided with another._

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Haley said as she moved he hand over her mouth in total embarrassment._

_The owner of the cart was a tall handsome man with short dark hair who appeared to be no more than a couple years older than Haley._

"_It's okay." The man replied chuckling. "I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_There was a moment of awkward silence in which Haley and the man just stared at each other._

"_My name's Chris Keller." He offered her his hand._

"_Nice to meet you," Haley replied, taking his hand. "I'm Haley James."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Haley." Chris continued to stare at her. "Look, I know this may sound a little forward and cheesy since I don't really know you, but you have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."_

_Blushing, Haley smiled and said, "Thank you."_

"_I know we just met, but I would really like the chance to get to know you. Would you maybe like to have dinner with me on Friday night?"_

_Haley's smile faded and she said, "I'm sorry, but…I can't."_

"_Oh, well…if you change your mind, please…give me a call."_

"_Sure." Haley agreed as Chris wrote his number down on paper from his wallet and handed it to her. "I'm sorry."_

"_Me too. You seem like a really nice woman." Christ turned and walked away with his cart, Haley watching as he did, feeling horrible for turning him down, but also knowing that she could never call him…or any other guy for that matter._

Okay…so there's chapter one. Please let me know what you think. I'm sure there are probably a few questions by now, but the y will all be answered soon enough and I don't want to give anything away too soon. I hope you are enjoying this, now review and let me know !!!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_As they cleaned up dinner, Haley told Lucas about running into Chris at the grocery store._

"_So after I rammed into his cart, he told me I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on."_

"_Oh, wow…charming," Lucas teased. "Then what happened?"_

"_Then…he asked me to have dinner with him on Friday."_

_Lucas's smile faded as he turned away from the dishwasher. "Wow…well, what did you say?"_

"_What do you think I said, Luke?" Haley snapped. "I said no…the same thing I've said to every other guy who's asked me out since ninth grade."_

_Lucas thought as he stared at and listened to her. He wished so much for himself to gather the courage he needed to tell her what he was feeling for her. What would happen if he did? Would she tell him she loved him too? Or would their friendship be ruined by those three simple words? _

_He decided (again) he didn't want to risk it. She deserves to be happy. She needs to be happy. He can't stand her being lonely for the rest of her life. And as much as he didn't want her to, Lucas knew Haley had to go out with this guy…just so she can start to move on and live again. He wanted that for her._

_He walked over and sat down next to her. "Maybe you should go out with this one, Haley."_

"_I can't, Luke."_

"_Haley," Lucas sighed. "I know you're still afraid of being hurt by someone again or of losing another someone you really care about like you did Nathan and your dad, but…it's been five years. You've got to stop living in the past and take a chance on this Chris guy."_

"_Why? What is the point if I'm just going to end up hurt?"_

"_Because you need to live again, Haley. You need to experience everything you can…like Nathan would've wanted you too. And because you're my best friend and I love you and I just want to see you happy for once. And you're never going to be happy unless you live. Besides…you can't predict what's going to happen and you'll never know what's going to happen unless you take a chance. So give him a call."_

_Haley smiled and said, "Thanks, Luke. You're an awesome friend, you know that?"_

_Yeah…a friend, he thought. But that's all he'll ever be."_

_Haley anxiously applied her bright red lipstick to her small, yet smooth pinkish lips. Chris would be arriving any minute, which made her grow even more nervous. _

"_Lucas, I changed my mind," she muttered. "I can't do this."_

"_Yes you can." Lucas said assuringly, as much as he still didn't want her to go out with any other guy but him._

"_But…"_

"_No, Haley, don't do that," Lucas interrupted. ""No 'buts' and no 'what ifs'…I mean it. You have to trust yourself to have a good time."_

_The doorbell chimed throughout the house and downstairs, Karen Scott answered it._

"_Hi, I'm Chris Keller." The visitor introduced himself. "I'm here to pick up Haley."_

"_Oh hello," Karen greeted with a smile as she accepted the handshake he was offering. "Please come in."_

_Chris stepped inside as Karen said, "I'm Karen Scott. Haley and my son Lucas are best friends. And she's my goddaughter."_

_Chris smiled as Haley and Lucas walked down the stairs. Haley was dressed in a knee length, spaghetti strap red dress and she wore small loop earrings and a silver necklace. Her hair was styled in a bun._

"_Wow," Chris gasped, "you look…incredible."_

"_Thanks," Haley replied blushing. She glanced at Lucas and said, "Chris…I'd like you to meet my very best friend, Lucas. Lucas, this is Chris Keller."_

"_It's nice to meet you." Chris said, offering a handshake to Lucas._

_Lucas stared at Chris, searching and hoping to see some sort of flaw in him. **There must be something…he thought. I want there to be something just so Haley won't go out with him. Selfish, I know, but I can't help it…I love her so much**.But as hard as he looked, as long as he stared at him, he still saw no reason Haley shouldn't go out with him other than the simple fact that he wanted to be Chris right now. So he took Chris's hand and said, "Yeah…you too."_

_Chris turned to Haley and asked, "So, are you ready to go?"_

_Haley glanced at Lucas again, as if she were requesting permission. He nodded his head and Haley looked back at Chris and replied, "Yep…let's go."_

_As they walked outside and off the porch, Lucas stared out the window next to the door. He lowered his head, wishing still that it were he taking Haley out. _

"_She'll be happier now, honey." His mother said as she hugged her son's back._

"_Yeah…she'll be happy," Lucas sighed after his mother had walked away. "But I won't be."_

"_So do you live with Lucas' family?" Chris asked after a drink._

_Haley swallowed her water and answered, "Yes, well sort of. I, um…I live in the guesthouse."_

_Chris hesitated, "Do you mind if I ask why you don't live with your parents?"_

"_Oh, well, they're both gone, but it's a long story."_

"_Hey, I know it's only our first date and long stories are more of the third date kind of conversations, but we do have the rest of dinner and dessert if you feel like talking about it. Plus, I would really like to know more about you."_

_Haley smiled as she stared into Chris's deep green eyes. Who was this guy? He's so charming and sweet and really seemed to care about her. He wanted to know about her and her life, but that would require her opening up and showing her heart, and she wasn't so sure she could do that. And then she remembered the advice Lucas had given her…"take the chance…trust yourself."_

"_My father was a police officer," she finally gave in as she leaned forward and began to share a long story. "One night, he was called out to a robbery at a gas station. He tried sneaking into the back of the store while his partner worked from the front, trying to convince the robber to drop his gun. But the man must've heard my father coming up behind him because he whipped around and shot him twice in the chest before my dad could shoot back. That happened about eight years ago."_

"_I'm so sorry," Chris said sympathetically. "That must've been hard for you and your mom."_

"_Yeah," Haley replied. "Really hard. I was just sad for awhile and wouldn't really talk to anyone but my two best friends. But my mom…it really devastated and depressed her. She started drinking, which eventually led to drugs. Finally, when I turned 15, she took off with her junkie boyfriend and I haven't seen her since."_

"_Wow," Chris sighed. "And I thought my life was rough as an orphan."_

"_Oh, but my life was only bad from the time I was ten. You've been an orphan all your life, right? That has to be rough."_

"_It was, but I'm all good now. I'm happy to be sitting here talking to you."_

_Haley smiled again at his charm. She realized how easy it had been to open up to him, and she actually felt less nervous now that she had._

"_So I'm a little curious," Chris began, interrupting the silence she was thinking in. "You changed your mind about coming with me tonight, but what made you say no in the first place?"_

_Haley frowned. Now, that was a story she wasn't sure she was ready to share with him…or remember herself. It was too painful._

_She shifted in her seat and replied, "Oh…that's another long, personal story that's still hard for me to talk about."_

"_Oh, okay, you don't have to tell me. I don't want to bring back any bad memories for you or anything, but I a ma really good listener. And sometimes it helps to talk about it, but it's your choice."_

_Haley sat pensively. **Maybe I should tell him about Nathan, as hard as it is to relive that pain I felt. But maybe it will help me to trust this guy better if I share this with him.** She sighed and said, "Maybe you're right."_

_She took another sigh before sharing her story again, "Lucas and I had another best friend while we were growing up. Actually, he was Luke's cousin too. I'd always had a crush on him and apparently, he had one for me too. But I didn't find out about his crush on me until seventh grade when he finally asked me out. We hit it off right away and we fell in love pretty quickly, as young as we were. But the following year…he went out with his parents and little brother to celebrate his brother's birthday. And then, on their way home, their car was struck by a drunk driver and they were all killed…Nathan instantly."_

"_Wow…your life is way too harsh," Chris said. "So you must be afraid of a broken heart, then?"_

"_Pretty much. Not only of caring about someone as much as I did Nathan and then losing them, but also of being hurt by someone. I watched Lucas get his heart broken too. His last girlfriend cheated on him and ended their two year relationship. It broke my heart just seeing how hurt and unhappy he was. He's my best friend and such a great guy and it was wrong for him to have to hurt so much. And after seeing what he went through, I know I don't ever want to go through that kind of pain."_

_Chris placed his hands on hers and said, "Well you don't have to worry anout that because I will never break your heart."_

**How was that guys? Good? Not good? You tell me. I'll be waiting for your reviews!! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lucas walks into his parents house as his mother is fixing lunch. "Hey guys."

"Hi honey," his mother replies with a smile. "Have some lunch."

"I'm glad you're here, son." His father says, lowering his newspaper. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Lucas sits down in a chair across from his father. "What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Haley and the baby."

"What about them?" Lucas asks defensively, folding his arms.

Keith sighs and continues. "Have you seriously thought this whole situation through? Are you really ready for the responsibility of marriage and a family?"

"Well, Dad…I've cared for myself all those times you and mom have been away, which has been often ever since I was a kid, so I think I can handle it. Besides, I love Haley and she loves me and we both love Nathan and I love being there for them and providing for them."

"And that's great. But what about college?"

"I've already discussed this with you. I will go to college when I'm ready I love my job right now and I need the money to support the baby while Haley is in school on full scholarship. This is what I want to do right now."

"I think it's wonderful what you're doing, honey," His mother enters her opinion. "I'm proud of you."

"Look…" his father speaks again with a sigh. "I know you love Haley and the baby, but…he isn't even your son."

"Yes he is." Lucas said angrily through gritted teeth. "He may not have the same DNA as I do, but I still love him and care about him and that makes me his father. I will always be his father and I will always love him like my son and that will never change."

Lucas stands and storms out of the house.

FOREVERYOURSFOREVERYOURSFOREVERYOURSFOREVERYOURSFOREVERYOURSFOREVERYOURSFOREVE 

_The first few weeks of dating had been great. Haley had fallen head over heels for Chris. He took care of her and made her laugh. Lucas noticed that Haley was much happier now than she had been two months ago. Yes, it was true…he did want Haley to be happy. But to be completely truthful…he wanted her happy with him, not another guy, especially not a guy he still had a bad feeling about._

_It was Friday afternoon and Haley and Lucas were spending the day together to celebrate Haley's nineteenth birthday._

"_So…how are you and Chris doing these days?" Lucas asked, not really caring._

"_God…we couldn't be better." Haley said with a wide smile. "We've only been dating for two months, but it is so great with him. I feel so alive when I'm with him. I never thought I could care for somebody like this again. I almost forgot how incredible this feeling is. I am so happy, Luke."_

"_Good for you, Hales."_

"_You know, Luke," Haley said day dreamily. "You should really think about finding yourself someone to love. It is really great."_

_Haley walked ahead into the restaurant._

"_I already have." Lucas muttered as he followed her inside._

_Chris and Haley held hands as they walked out of the movie theatre and walked along the quiet street._

"_This has been the best birthday ever!" Haley squealed much like a five year old._

"_I'm glad you had a good time," Chris chuckled. "I love you, Haley James."_

_They stopped in front of Chris's apartment building to kiss. After a minute, Haley pulled away._

"_You know, I really hate to end this night, but it's late and I should get home."_

_Chris pulled Haley into his arms and kissed her again before she could walk away._

"_I was kind of hoping you'd come inside and see my new apartment. Maybe we could listen to some music or watch some movies. You know…let the night last as long as we want it to."_

_Haley stared into his eyes as she pondered his suggestion. Was she really ready to stay overnight with him? Could she trust him as much as she believed she could? Did she love him as much as she felt she did? Maybe…_

_She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Okay."_

"_Are you sure you're ready?"_

"_Yeah…I'm ready."_

_She kissed him again before he led her up to his apartment._

_Haley woke early the following morning and realized she wasn't in her own bed, or her own room for that matter. No…she was in Chris's apartment, she remembered. She smiled at that thought. She rolled over and saw that Chris was not next to her as she expected him to be. _

_Haley sat up and called his name. "Chris?"_

_The bathroom door opened and he appeared._

"_Good morning, gorgeous," Chris smiled as he walked over to the bed to kiss her. _

_Haley smiled back and after their kiss she said, "You smell great. Did you just shower?"_

"_Yeah…I have a gig today."_

"_Oh, too bad. I was kind of hoping we would shower together."_

_Chris smiled and said, "Well, I can always go back in for you."_

_Haley giggled before kissing him again, pulling him down in the bed with her for a repeat of the previous night's events._

**Okay everyone, now it's your turn….press that button and leave me a review…please!!! I wanna know what everyone thinks, whatever it is. I'll be waiting. And for those of you reading What Life is This?, I am having a little writer's block right now, but I have no intention of giving up on the story. I just need a little time to do some rewriting for it and figure it out, so I am working on this and the other story while I sort through the writers block. Thanks again and now I'll leave you to your reviewing.**


End file.
